Back to the Future
by SunBlazer15
Summary: Set in 2014 on the coast of California. Mack and Brady have just gotten back from 1962 and are intent on enjoying the last days of summer together. But little do they know that the cast of a certain beach movie has just washed up on their shore. (My first story) T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_Set in 2014 on the coast of California._

_Mack and Brady have just gotten back from 1962 and are intent on enjoying the last days of summer together._

_But little do they know that the cast of a certain beach movie has just washed up on their shore._

Chapter 1

The sun was blazing down on the beach. 10 figures stood by the ocean; one surfer dude and nine teenagers, who were totally out of place. They were crowded around the other surfer's cell phone, marveling over the modern technology. The guy just stood slightly off to the side, confused and amused at the same time, watching these strangers.

Mack and Brady were in the kitchen of the surf shop, making sandwiches. Neither one said much, they were both lost in thought. Mack's grandpa had just left to take Antoinette to the airport. She couldn't wait to get back east. And while the couple was extremely happy and relieved that Mack would be staying in California, they couldn't help feeling somewhat sad. After leaving _Wet Side Story_, they really missed their friends. 'Maybe I'm insane,' thought Mack. 'My best friends are movie characters. From a 1960's beach movie.' She sighed and walked to the fridge to get the mayonnaise. 'I wonder what they're doing now...' She cast a glance out the window, and what she saw gave her a mini heart attack. "Brady?!" she yelled. "Yeah?" he ran hastily over to her, worrying something was wrong. Mack was froze in place, and she kept staring out the window. He looked at her questioningly and followed her gaze. "What's wro-" was all he managed to get out before he saw it. His jaw dropped.

The couple ran out the door, not even bothering with shoes. The sand was extremely hot, but they didn't care. "Lela! Tanner!" they shouted. The group turned at hearing their names. Instant smiles crossed their faces when they saw the owners of the voices. When the two finally reached them, they were bombarded with hugs, questions, and confusion. "Brady! Mack!" "Where are we?!" "What are you two doing here?" "MY HAIR IS RUINED!" Everybody was talking at once. And the surfer guy just looked as confused as ever. "You know these weirdos?" he directed at Brady. Mack took the iPhone from Lela, cringed at the Justin Bieber picture displayed on the screen, and handed it back to it's owner. "Yeah, Dex! They are...friends..from out of town. They're visiting for the summer..." Brady flashed a convincing smile, and Dex seemed to buy it. "Cool." he said. Well, I'll catch ya tomorrow, gotta get home. Later dawgs." He winked at Lela and walked away. "Far out. He thinks we're animals." SeaCat said. Mack rolled her eyes. Brady turned his attention back to his friends. "Guys!" he shouted excitedly. "We're so happy to see you!" "Yeah, but how did you get here?" Mack asked. "Well," Tanner said, speaking up. "After you guys left, we were all standing by the water, and this HUGE wave came out of no where came crashing down!" He made huge gestures with his arms. "And the next thing we know, we're here." "But where is HERE?" CheeChee screeched. "Er, c'mon guy, there are some things you need to know..." Mack said, and the couple lead the large group to the surf shop.

**Hi! So this is my first story, hope it turns out ok! I'll update when I can if you guys are interested in seeing more! (Hopefully it will get more interesting) Honest reviews are appreciated! **

**-Sunblazer15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, before I get on with the next chapter, I wanted to give a couple shout-outs. First, to everybody who reviewed, thank you so much! I hope the story continues to live up to your expectations. to cherrygorrila, your support means the world to me! Thank you for helping me with ideas! **

**Ok, here we go!**

Chapter 2

Thankfully, Mack's grandpa would be gone for a while, he had some errands to run after he dropped Antoinette off. Brady and Mack took everyone up to her room. "Um, make yourselves comfortable." she said, shoving her suitcase off the bed. She was in a slight state of shock at the moment, she couldn't believe the bikers and surfers were actually here!

Brady motioned to the bed, floor, and a single chair that sat in the corner. Everybody raced for the chair and, after much wrestling, Butchy won. The rest groaned complaints and found somewhere else to sit. Giggles, Lela, CheeChee, and Struts all sat on the bed, and Tanner, Rascal, SeaCat, and Lugnut all took the floor, shooting dirty looks at Butchy. "Ok!" Mack said, clapping her hands together. "You guys...you're...errr..." This was going to be difficult to explain. "You're in the future." Brady said bluntly. "What?" said Tanner. Now everybody was confused. "You guys are...characters in a movie called _Wet Side Story._" she tried. "Somehow, Brady and I got stuck there, and..well..." She told them the whole story. How her Aunt had come to get her, her attempt to catch one last wave, the storm. Then Brady ran and got the DVD from the workroom. He held it up so everybody could see it. "Wait... THAT'S US!" shouted SeaCat. Tanner took the case from Brady. Lela stood up and looked over his shoulder. The two looked at each other, back at the case, and then at their friends. "So, you're telling the truth." Lela whispered. Tanner put his arm around her. Mack bit her lip. "I'm sorry." she said. Everybody was silent for a moment. "Well, how do we get back home?" Giggles spoke up. Mack looked at Brady. "We're not sure yet." she said. "But we'll figure it out!" "And untill then," Brady grinned, "We're gonna give you a time you'll never forget!

It took awhile for the Mack and Brady to explain modern things. (And the fact that nobody broke into song and dance in real life.) First was technology. Phones without cords, computers, and TVs on walls, the bikers and surfers were amazed! Then a 'brief' history update, just covering the major milestones. And finally, music and fashion changes. When the two were certain that the others knew enough to get by for today, they decided to take them out. Brady took the boys to his house to change, and Mack stayed to help the girls. When they were done:

CheeChee was wearing a black sundress with little white flowers on it, some black flats, and her hair had been combed out (Which took some convincing) and pulled into a ponytail.

Struts was wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress with a black belt, some black flats, and her hair had also been combed out, but it hung loose around her shoulders.

Giggles wore a blue flowey shirt with some jean shorts, white sneakers, and had her hair pulled back 'princess style'.

Lela wore a pink, knee length dress, black flip-flops, but insisted on wearing her jacket and keeping her hair the same.

And Mack had changed into a lavender t-shirt, jean shorts, brown sandals, and of course the necklace Lela had given her.

Meanwhile, Brady had gotten Rascal a yellow and green striped shirt, Tanner a brown t-shirt, SeaCat a red Hawaiian flower shirt, and Lugnut a black t-shirt with a motorcycle on it. And everybody was given a pair of jeans and sneakers. Everything was going smoothly untill Butchy refused to wear what he was given. "I likes what I's got.' he said, leaning against the wall. Brady sighed. 'You have to wear _normal_ clothes so you'll blend in!" he said, pointing at a grey t-shirt and jeans. "No." Butchy said flatly. Brady flung his hands in the air. Then a thought came to him. "Hey Butchy," he said with a knowing smile. "If you don't put those on, the _lighthouse monster _will come and-" He didn't have to finish, Butchy had already snatched the clothes up and ran to the bathroom. The boys burst out laughing.

When Butchy came back, everybody met back up at the surf shop. All the boys whistled as the girls came out onto the porch. "Ok!" Mack said, smiling. "We're going to take you guys out to lunch. But first, ground rules." Everyone, including Brady, groaned. "Number one," she started, "You can't go around telling people you're from a movie. We need a cover story. So you guys are all from out of town, visiting for the summer. Got it?" Various agreements where grumbled out. "Number two, everybody needs to stay together. You can't just wander off. For the time being, stay where we can see you." Again, everybody agreed. "Alright, so be nice, behave, and have fun!" she grinned. Cheers rose up. Tanner and Lela linked arms, as did Struts and Lugnut, and they began walking down the beach. CheeChee shot a quick glance over at SeaCat, who was pretending to be very interested in a knot of wood on the handrail of the porch. She frowned slightly and followed the others. This moment was not missed by Mack, who elbowed Brady and nodded at the two. "Do you think they..." she said whispered. He shrugged. They joined hands and followed the rest.

**Alright, I know the _lighthouse monster _thing was really cheesy. in my defence, I wrote that part a while back, and during recent editing, I was wracking my brain for a substitute. But I got nothing. But hey, it's just a story, right? I'll try and keep cheesy things to a minimum now. So thanks for reading and I'll update when I can! :)**

**-SunBlazer15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter three! You'll meet my three OCs, Samantha, Erin, and Alexandra. I'll have a chapter devoted to them later. **

**Also, thanks to everybody reading and reviewing! :) It encourages me to write a little faster! **

**Ok, here we go!**

Chapter 3

_The Shack _was a small seaside restaurant. It was a fairly popular spot, and was filled with people of all ages. As the group walked in, they surveyed the area."It's kinda like Big Momma's!" Tanner grinned. Tables were scattered around the floor, and booths lined the walls. The walls were decorated with fishing nets, pictures of the region, and other various items. Music from a newer style jukebox floated through the air.

Three teenaged girls were tending to the leftover customers from the lunch rush. The shorter of the three noticed them come through the door and walked up to the counter, grinning. She was around Mack and Brady's age, and had medium dark hair, brown eyes, and was slightly tanned. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. "Hey Alex!" Brady greeted. "Guys, this is Alexandra!" he introduced. "She goes to school with us and works here part time." Alex gave a friendly wave, then called over her shoulder. "Yo, Erin, Sam! Mack and Brady are here!" The two girls looked up and waved. Samantha and Erin (or as some called them the Jackson sisters) could've passed for twins, as they were about the same height and shared similar physical characteristics. But Sam had her sister beat by a year, just having turned seventeen. She was tall, had long, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and light freckles under her eyes. Erin, however, had medium, straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and had a much better tan. The two finished up with their customers and walked over to stand beside Alex. "Hey Mack!" Erin greeted enthusiastically. "Heard you took on some monstrous waves today!" "You bet!" grinned Mack. Before the two could get too caught up in the conversation, Brady interjected. "Guys, this is Erin and this is Samantha. They work here too. Erin, Alex, Sam, this is Tanner, Lela, Giggles, Rascal, Struts, CheeChee, Lugnut, SeaCat, and Butchy. They're here for the summer!" The three smiled and said their 'hello's. Then Rascal and Alex's gaze met. He gave her a big grin and a quick wink, which made her blush. She ran off to refill somebody's soda. Sam rolled her eyes at her friend and shook her head. "So can we get you guys anything?" Sodas and a extra large order of nachos were ordered. Sam elbowed Erin, who had gotten distracted singing along with the background music. She jolted into action and the two ran to the back. Brady chuckled and motioned to a large, empty booth. Everybody scrunched close and managed to fit. CheeChee sat on the table like she normally would at Big Momma's. Lugnut, Struts, Giggles, and Butchy came after that. Then, on the other side was SeaCat, Rascal, Tanner, Lela, and Mack. Brady pulled up a chair and sat on the end. "This place is pretty cool!" SeaCat said, looking around the room again.

Before long, the girls had come back with their orders. "So," Erin said, handing out drinks. "Are you gonna take your friends to the party tomorrow?" "Party?" questioned Mack. "Yeah!" Sam said. "The Annual End of Summer-Back to School Blah Blah Blah party!" "Omygosh, I totally forgot!" Mack facepalmed. She'd been so caught up with the last few days events it had completely slipped her mind. It was the beach party the city had every year to celebrate the end of summer, and it was a pretty big deal. Everybody went. She looked around the table. "You guys wanna go to a party tomorrow?" "Yeah!" sounded through the air. "Cool!" Alex said, looking at Rascal. "We'll be there too!" "Sounds like a plan!" Brady said.

**Oh yay a PARTY! What's more, a _beach party!_ Oh well, we'll see how _that _goes... haha.**

**Mkay, so if you have any questions, comments, whatever, leave it review or PM me! :) Also, I wanna know you guy's favorite TBM character(s)! So put that in your review too! :P **

**I'll try and update Monday**

**-SunBlazer15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, before I start, I want to thank my reviewers! Also, cherrygorilla, DynamicGiraffe, and TeenBeachGirl194 for advertising my story! :) I really appreciated it!**

**Now here is chapter 4! (Hope it's not too cheesy...)**

Chapter 4

Brady caught Butchy staring several times through the meal. About the fifth time, he snapped his fingers in front of the biker's face. "Dude!" he said forcefully. Butchy jolted and scowled. "Whats?" he yelled. Several people started to stare at them. "Um, you were zoning out." he said a little quieter. "No, I wasn't." Butchy said grumpily. "I's just thinking." Brady looked at him skeptically. Butchy didn't think if he didn't have to, everybody knew that. "About..?" he prodded. But Butchy wasn't listening. He was staring again. This time Brady followed his gaze to..."Sam?!" The biker was staring at their waitress! "What? No! Why would I- NO!" Butchy fumbled. "Dude, you were checking her out!" Brady grinned slyly. At this point Mack noticed the two going back and forth at each other and raised an eyebrow at Brady, silently asking what was going on. Brady shook his head and flashed a reassuring grin, a bit too reassuring. Mack furrowed her brow slightly in suspicion, but decided to let it go. For now.

Brady looked back at Butchy and started to make some teasing remark, but Sam came back with refills, and Butchy made a "shut up or your dead" gesture and scowled again. Deciding now wasn't the time, he tuned into the conversation taking place around the rest of the table. Mack was telling the girls about the party. "There's going to be music, dancing, and tons of kids your age! Plus karaoke." "What's karaoke?" Struts piped up. "It's where you get up on a stage and sing. The words to the song come up on a tv screen, so you just read them and sing along to the music." Mack tried to explain, hoping the lesson on modern technology they'd had earlier had stuck. "Oh, I wanna sing!" squealed Lela. Tanner wrapped an arm around her. "Just try not to fall off stage!" he said, smiling affectionately at his girlfriend. The other girls decided they wanted to sing as well. "Alright, I'm sure we can work that out!" Mack told them.

Soon, they were finished with their food, and Mack and Brady decided they should go ahead and leave. Mack's grandpa was known to frequent this spot, and he was likely done with his errands by now. They paid for the meal, said goodbye to Sam, Erin, and Alex, and walked out onto the beach. Brady walked over to Mack. "Where are we gonna keep them?" he asked under his breath. "I don't know." she whispered back. They couldn't stay at either of their houses, that was for sure. But an idea popped into her head. "Brady!" she said excitedly. "Remember that old house that used to be the Bed and Breakfast?" "Yeah.." he said slowly. He'd been there a few times when his grandparents came to visit. It was a little ways down the beach, about a half-mile from the surf shop. "Well, it's perfect!" she explained. "It's closed now, there's plenty of space, it's still furnished! Plus, we can keep an eye on them, it's not too far away!" Brady was skeptical. "And what if somebody finds them there? Doesn't somebody still _own _it?" Mack sighed impatiently. "Do you have a better idea?" Brady shook his head. "Ok then!" she smiled. "Lets go tell them!" They ran up to the group of teens to inform them of their plan.

Of course, everybody was thrilled! The couple told them they had to go get somethings from their houses, to stay put. Extra clothes, food, and any other necessities they could think of were gathered up and stuffed into plastic bags. They soon returned to the group, and led them to the old house. Mack walked up the steps to the door, only to find it locked. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and turned around. "Well-" she started, but then she realized Brady was gone. "Where'd he-" she started again, but was interrupted by the door opening behind her. "Hey there!" Brady smirked. "How-" Brady cut her off by pointing to a half-opened window. "convenient, huh?" Mack rolled her eyes and pushed past him. Everybody followed. The house definitely was a good choice. There was plenty of space! A nice kitchen, a spacious front room, a large dinning room, and plenty of bedrooms, enough that Mack and Brady could could even spend the night, and everybody would still have their own room. "Yes." Mack smiled in satisfaction. "This is going to be perfect!"

After getting everybody settled in, Mack and Brady decided they they should get back home. They left a small throw-away cell phone along with their numbers, just in case, hoping it wasn't too complicated for them. Then they said their good-nights, and left.

As the couple walked down the beach, they discussed the day. "It's gonna be great having them here!" Brady exclaimed, clasping Mack's hand. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I think CheeChee likes SeaCat." she said thoughtfully. Brady nodded. "Butchy was checking out Sam." he said. Mack jerked her head up. "_What?_" she half-shouted. "Yeah," he continued. "And Alex was pretty interested in Rascal!" he grinned. "Brady, _no!_" Mack groaned. "WE CAN'T HAVE _MOVIE CHARACTERS _FALLING IN LOVE WITH REAL PEOPLE! It'll only lead to chaos and heartbreak and-" she was cut off by Brady kissing her. "It's alright." he said after pulling away. "Don't worry about it, ok? You worry too much!" She sighed and managed a small smile. "Alright, I trust you." And they walked down the beach hand in hand.

**Aw, Mack and Brady moment! Gotta love them! Well, looks like everybody's crushing so far! With the exception of Erin...for now...**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Until next time!**

**-SunBlazer15**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so first I want to say thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter! :0 I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Also, this is the party scene, and I decided to put it in two parts, or else it'd be looong! ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Brady woke up early and decided to head to the house and check up on things. When he got there, Struts and Giggles were sitting at the kitchen table talking. CheeChee was attempting to make pancakes along with Lela and Rascal. SeaCat and Lugnut were arguing over which was better: pancakes or waffles. And Butchy and Tanner were sitting on the couch, wide eyed, in front of the TV, which was currently showing a Honey Boo Boo marathon. Brady was startled at this, but decided to try and push the scene out of his mind. He waved to Lela and Rascal. "Morning!" he said cheerfully. "Hey Brady!" chirped Lela. "Where's Mack?" He shrugged. "Still asleep, I guess." Attempting to stop the rapidly growing fight between SeaCat and Lugnut, he tossed the biker and old motercycling magazine, and handed the surfer his phone. "Try Angry Birds." he said slyly. "Whoa!" SeaCat murmured, sitting down in awe. It was quiet in the house now, save for the constant giggling and dropped cooking utensils.

Soon, Mack showed up, and they all sat down for breakfast.

The day progressed quickly! Everyone was excited for the evening to come. Finally, it was time to get dressed. Everybody shuffled around, trying to find the perfect outfit. Brady started to go get dressed as well, but he noticed two certain people glued to the TV again. He picked up the remote and turned the set off, which earned him some scowles, but they went to go get dressed too.

When everybody was done, they gathered in the kitchen.

The boys, not much caring what they looked like, simply wore t-shirts and shorts. SeaCat did wear his hat, though, and Lugnut and Butchy had 'un-greased' their hair.

Giggles was wearing a light blue, checked sundress with a red belt and flip-flops. Her hair was straight and had a red flower in it.

Struts was wearing a hot pink dress with white stripes, along with a pair of pink flip-flops. She had her hair braided and a black flower topped it off.

CheeChee wore a black, strapless dress that had an elaborate white design stitched on the skirt. A pair of red flats were on her feet and she had her hair done up in a more modern version of her usual beehive.

Lela (being Lela) wore a light pink sundress with black and white polka dots, along with her jacket and some black flats. Her hair had been curled and she wore a pink headband.

Mack wore a lavender tank top, some jeans, a jean jacket, and some brown sandals. She had her hair pulled up in a pony tail, and to top everything off, the necklace Lela had given her.

"Everybody ready?" asked Mack. Exclamations of excitement and agreement rose up! "I'll take that as a yes!" she chuckled.

Everybody walked outside, and started down the beach. Music could already be heard blasting into the evening, and a crowd had started to gather. Paper lanterns and tiki torches outlined the general area, chairs and blankets were scattered around the sand, and in the middle of it all was a stage.

The large group walked a little further up the beach and stopped at _The Shack_ to meet up with Alex, Sam, and Erin. The girls had just finished their shift, and were walking out the door.

Alex was wearing a yellow tank top, jeans, some brown sandals, and her favorite heart-shaped sunglasses. She had her dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Sam was wearing a red and white flower-print sundress and black hightops. She wore her hair down and had a black headband in it.

And Erin was wearing a red glittery tank top, a black jacket, and her signature ripped jeans. She had her hair up in a ponytail with a glittery scrunchi.

Alex saw them first and alerted the two others. "Hey guys!" she called out. The three of them walked up and joined the group. "You guys ready to roll?" Erin asked. Everyone cheered and they all ran down the beach.

When they got to the party, more people had arrived and the event had officially begun! Rascal immediately looked over at Alex. "You wanna go dance?" he asked her, almost shyly. "Sure!" she replied, just as shy as he was. They ran off hand in hand. "Oooh!" Sam said, smirking. Alex fell so easily.

"Time to get you girls signed up for karaoke!" Mack said. The girls squealed in excitement and they all ran over to the stage where the DJ was sitting. Now it was just Sam, Erin, and the boys. Erin looked over at her sister. "I think I'm going to go join them!" she said brightly, and with that she ran off. Sam stood with the boys, rather awkwardly. "Soooo..." she started. Brady started to stir up a conversation to break the ice, but before he could say anything Sam's face went pale and she quickly side-stepped behind him. "What's up with her?!" Butchy asked startled. Tanner quirked an eyebrow. Brady shrugged, and looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" "Josh." she hissed. "Where?" he asked. She pointed to a clump of palm trees on the outskirts of the party. He was tall and had jet black hair. His face was partially concealed by shadows, but from what could be seen, he didn't look very happy.

Tanner and Butchy looked at Brady questioningly. "Her ex boyfriend." Brady said under his breath. "Not the kind of guy you want to be hanging out with." He looked back behind his shoulder. "It's alright, we'll keep an eye on things." he told Sam. She just nodded and averted her eyes. Brady furrowed his brow. He knew she didn't want to be involved with Josh in any way, but she was acting a little strange. The Sam he knew would waltz right past him without a second glance, not hide. 'Oh well.' he thought. 'Maybe it's just the party. It's where they first met, a year ago.' He turned to the boys, who were still standing around watching the ongoing event. "Well?" he grinned. "You wanted to come! Go have fun!" They whooped and ran into the crowd.

SeaCat scanned the crowd. He was looking for someone, a someone who wore her hair big and had a weird giggle. Then he saw her. CheeChee was standing with Mack and the other girls by the stage. SeaCat bit his lip. He really wanted to dance with her, but she was a biker and he was a surfer. Sure, it didn't matter so much anymore. But still... Besides he wasn't that handsome or cool. She probably had her eye on one of these modern guys. But then he remembered: YOLO! It was something these future people said, and it meant 'you only live once'. Maybe he should go for it... He adjusted his hat and made his way through the crowd.

CheeChee saw him coming and her heart skipped a beat. 'Surely he's not coming over here to see me, it must be one of the other girls!' she tried to keep her hopes down. But he was looking straight at her! He stopped in front of her and smiled slightly. "Hey." he said. "Hey!" she squeaked. "Having fun?" he asked, leaning on the stage. "Um, no. I mean yes! I mean...just a little bored!" she stammered. He nodded. Then he held out a hand. "Wanna go dance?" She thought she'd die on the spot! She was sure she was blushing, but let the smile on the inside show on her face. "Yes!" she said. She took his hand and they walked to the dance area together.

Mack, not missing a beat, ran to Brady. "Did you see that?" she said excitedly. "I knew it!" Brady smiled at his girlfriend and held out his hand. "What about you? You wanna dance?" Mack grinned and took his hand, and they joined the dancing couple.

This night was going to be great!

**Ok! Part one of the party scene! Hope you enjoyed! :D Update when I can!**

**-Sunblazer15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a bit, but I've been so busy! Things can get hectic when you're moving. but anyway, here's the next chapter! :) Oh, and if you wouldn't mind reading the author's note at the bottom! **

Chapter 6

As the evening progressed, the party became livelier! All the girls _Wet Side _girls got to sing, and Tanner even did a duet with Lela!

At the moment, Lugnut was dancing with Struts, and SeaCat with CheeChee. (They'd hardly left each other's side after he asked her to dance.) Alex and Rascal were taking a walk by the shore. Lela, Erin, and Giggles were discussing fashion. Butchy, Samantha, and Brady were talking about the light blue, broken down Chevrolet truck Sam had recently acquired.

Mack and Tanner decided to go get everybody some food. The pair walked up to the buffet table. "So, how're you liking it so far?" Mack asked. Tanner grinned. "It's great! A little different of course, but it's great!" "Then you aren't too upset about...being outside of your...um.. movie?" Mack asked. "No, not really." he replied cheerfully as he piled some burgers on a tray. "I love Big Momma's and all, things here are... I dunno. Different." Mack smiled. "I know what you mean!" she breathed. "Still," continued Tanner, "I'd like to get back sometime. It is home!" Mack nodded and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "We'll get you back, don't worry."

They brought the burgers over to a large table. Everybody rushed over and sat down. CheeChee on the table, then it was SeaCat, Rascal, Alex, Giggles, Lela, Tanner, and Mack on one side, and Erin, Sam, Struts, Lugnut, Butchy, and Brady on the other. The meal went pleasantly, boys and girls, bikers and surfers intermingling without any problems! Struts and CheeChee were very excited to hear Samantha was interested in mechanics and vehicles, and Giggles was happy to have another surfer girl to hang with, namely Erin. (Most of the surfers were boys.) Rascal and Alex were pretty much in their own little world. And Mack and Brady were just happy everybody was getting along so well.

"Hey guys, how about we all go surfing tomorrow?" Brady asked. Cheers rose from the surfers! Of course they'd like to go! Plus Erin, Sam, and Alex wern't working until tomorrow night, so they could come too.

But the bikers all exchanged the same look. Surfing. CheeChee and Struts made up their minds silently, right then and there, that there was no way they would get in the water. Lugnut and Butchy were rather skeptical as well. Lela was the only one who was excited. This would be interesting.

They all finished their food and joined the party once more.

Erin pulled Sam over to the side. "You've been acting kinda wierd, what gives?" she asked. "Nothing." Samantha said flatly. "He's here, isn't he?" Erin folded her arms. "Yes." the older sister said slowly. "Did he speak to you?" "Not yet." Sam glanced over her shoulder. "It's inevitable, though." Erin sighed. "Look, Sam. If Josh-" She shut her mouth. Butchy was walking over. "Hey's, am I interrupting something?" "No, you're fine!" Sam said, smiling politely. She didn't particularly want to discuss this right now, anyway. He nodded. "Well, seeing as you're not really doing much at the moment, do you maybe wanna dance?" he said quickly. It took her a moment to fully comprehend what he had asked her. Erin stood back and smirked. "Yes, thank you!" Sam said, smiling again. 'No use standing around all night.' she thought. He smiled and held out a hand, which she took, and they walked out to the dance floor.

"So's." Butchy said. "Enjoying the party?" Sam nodded. "You?" "Yeah, it's cool." he said. "A little different than where I'm from, but..." "Oh, where are you from?" she asked. "Um..." Butchy froze for a split second. 'What was I supposed to say when somebody asks that?' he thought. Samantha waited patiently for a response. "Er, kinda far away. On a beach. You know?" "Oh, sweet!" she grinned. "Are you from here?" Butchy asked quickly, before she had the chance to inquire further. "Mhm! Lived here all my life! I couldn't live with out the ocean." He nodded and twirled her around. "By the way, if you ever need a hand fixing up your truck, let me know!" he said. "I'm pretty good with mechanics." "Sure thing, that would be nice!" she responded cheerfully. The song ended and they stopped dancing. "Thanks for the dance!" she said, almost shyly. "Eh, no problem!" he said, trying to play cool. She opened her mouth to say something else, but somebody was calling her. "Oh, I gotta go." she frowned slightly. He nodded his head and waved. "See you around!" she called, running towards the call. Butchy sighed and slumped up against a tree. Brady had been right. He did like her. And the crazy party was, he'd only known her for 24 hours. He sighed again, straightened up, and went to go find the others.

The party died down considerably. Mack and Brady decided they should get the _Wet Siders_ back home, they could hang out for a little while there. They all said goodbye to the girls, and headed down the beach. While everybody else's summer was ending, their's was just beginning!

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Ok, so I don't know when I'll be able to update this next, as my computer is being shipped for a while. You know how packages can be. Never on time. So I'm not going to make any promises about when the next update will be published, but hopefully sooner than this was!**

**Alright, see you soon! :)**

**-SunBlazer15**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! :) It took forever to get my computer set up again. But here I am!**

**I want to thank my reviewers and the people who favorite this story! :) I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far!**

**Here we go!**

Chapter 7

The gang walked on to the house while Mack and Brady ran to their homes and got their things, as they were sleeping over tonight. Mack ran inside the surf shop. "Hey Grandpa!" she called out. he poked his head out of the workshop. "Hey, dear!" he said. "How was the party?" "Great!" she said, running through the house, collecting various items. "That's good!" he called back, disappearing from the doorway. "So, I'm staying at a friend's house tonight, cool?" she said. "Sure, honey, have fun!" he said absent-mindedly. She chuckled and noted the _Wet Side Story_ dialog coming from the workroom. 'If only he knew...' she said under her breath. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" she called, and ran through the door.

Meanwhile, Samantha, Alex, and Erin were having a sleepover at the sisters place. Alex was sitting on the bed reading a magazine, Erin was sitting at the mirror brushing her hair, and Sam was putting on some music.

"Isn't Rascal cute?" Alex said dreamily. Erin rolled her eyes and smiled. "You like him, don't you?" Alex just giggled and continued with her magazine. "And _you!_" Erin turned around in her chair, looking at her older sister. "_You _were dancing with a certain guy, I noticed." she grinned slyly. Sam raised her eyebrows questioningly. "And your point is?" Erin sighed dramatically. "Well what do you think of Butchy?" Samantha shrugged. "He's a nice guy who asked me to dance." she said simply. Erin groaned and put her hairbrush down. "Saaaammy!" "What?" her sister sighed. "Is that _it_?" "Well, _yeah!_ What did you expect? I could see us turning out to be friends, but...well that's about it." Sam explained. Erin shook her head and turned back to face the mirror. "Well what about you, Erin? Is there somebody you like?" Alex asked. "Not yet. But when I meet him..." she fake-swooned. "It'll be love at first sight. He'll be tall, have dark hair, and a _dazzling _smile. And then, one day, he'll get down on one knee and propose. And it'll be perfect." She clasped her hands over her heart. "Girl you've been reading too many novels!" joked Sam. "Maybe so, Sammy. But one day. You'll see!" she smiled and finished brushing her hair.

Back at the gang's place, everybody was hanging out. Brady was playing cards with Tanner, SeaCat, and Lugnut. CheeChee, Struts, and Giggles were watching old Disney show re-runs. Mack and Lela were painting their nails. And Rascal and Butchy were playing checkers.

But their minds weren't on the game. They were on two girls they'd just met. Neither had made a movie in about ten minutes.

Mack finally took notice. "Rascal, your move!" she called. "OH!" he jolted up. "Right!" He stared at the board. 'I wonder if Alex likes checkers...' his mind wandered again.

Butchy wasn't fairing any better. 'I wonder if Samantha likes checkers... I wonder if she likes motorcycles... I wonder..' "_Butchy!_ Your move!" Mack said loudly. He jumped up. "Oh, whadaya know, you's right!" he said quickly, and moved a checker across the bourd. "Checkmate." Mack and Lela's heads shot up. "You're playing... _checkers._" Mack said slowly. "Not chess." Lela hopped up. "Ok, what's going on?" she asked her brother. "What? Nothing!" Butchy said loudly. "Yeah, nothing is going on! At all!" Rascal said, rather unnecessarily. Everybody just stared at them. "Oh, you know what?" Rascal said. "i just got this massive headache! Ughhh!" he groaned. "You know, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning!" And he ran upstairs. "Me too! See ya!" Butchy followed suit.

Everybody else just shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing.

Boys.

**Well, I don't really care for this chapter much, but I decided I'd go ahead and post it. Hopefully I'm back in the swing of things now! :) **

**So tell me what you thought! **

**Hopefully next update will be next week!**

**-SunBlazer15**


End file.
